


Late Night Request

by ImperialMint



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 10:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialMint/pseuds/ImperialMint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every show, without fail, CurlyCook emailed in. Usopp was fond of the company during his late night (early morning) spot and looked forward to each email.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Request

**Author's Note:**

> My last entry for Share the Love Month hosted by aerle and myladyday. This has been such a fun event and I'm looking forward to joining in again next time!

Working for a local radio station wasn’t too bad a job. Usopp had a decent wage, he got to play music he loved and it was nice to do something for the community that he’d grown up in. There was a downside, but no job was perfect.

Usopp’s show ran on weekdays, between 1am and 3am. He didn’t get a lot of listeners, but he had a few. They were an odd crowd and a very diverse one and there was one listener in particular who tuned in every night.

The listener went by the name of CurlyCook and, every night without fail, would send in an email when Usopp opened the half hour of requests. His music choices were always on point and Usopp had never turned down one of his requests. Well, despite the fact he’d get only one or two other requests if he didn’t play CurlyCook’s. 

“Welcome to the show tonight,” Usopp began, eyes scanning over his playlist in satisfaction. He lowered the background music level and launched into a few questions, promising his listeners the tale of the giant goldfish later on. 

CurlyCook’s email came in thirteen minutes into the show and Usopp smiled. 

_Interesting choice, but Perona and the Ghosts are heading into more electronic territory nowadays. I miss their old stuff._

It was signed and Usopp hid his smile, slipping his headphones off for a moment. His co-producer looked at him from outside the booth, waving her arm at him tiredly, returning to her books as she confirmed everything was running perfectly.

Stretching as the current song played, Usopp checked his playlist, smiling as he’d included some of CurlyCook’s suggestions. He knew his show kept CurlyCook company at his work and he hoped tonight’s shift would be enjoyable.

“Okay now,” Usopp said a little later. “We’re opening up requests soon and tonight’s theme is the elements! I want all of your elemental songs, send them to us via our website, at my email or through our phone line.” Usopp rattled though the numbers and tapped his fingers on his desk.

“Some of you will remember him from his days in Davy Back, but Foxy has returned with a new single to kick off our requests.” Usopp began fading the music in, eyes drifting to his emails and smiling. 

“This is ‘Water Stone’ by Foxy.” The music took over and Usopp turned to his emails, opening up CurlyCook’s with a grin.

_The Amazon Lilies with Fire King_ read the first line. _The video is amazing too, they have the whole jungle theme back and Hancock reigns like no other._

CurlyCook also only ever recommended female artists. Usopp obliged though, smiling as a few more emails chimed in, all commending Usopp for his choice of music. Even when the artist wasn’t a woman.

Fire King played in the background as Usopp prepared for the last song of the night. A stern Mihawk stood outside the box, nodding to Usopp. He was the next show on, an even more obscure show than Usopp’s, but it got a decent following. Usopp didn’t like to say that Mihawk had started a cult, but….

He had his last song of the night to pick and Usopp began searching the system for songs. He had an idea of what he’d play, but he wanted to wait until the last moment, in case any request came in at the last moment.

_Play Sogeking_ the email header said as it came in. Usopp broke into a wide smile, ducking his head down. His mouse had been hovering over the song on the system and he clicked, adding it to his show. Usopp’s foray into the music world had been short lived, but his song was popular enough to have landed him a radio job.

Sogeking’s Elemental took over the radio airwaves and Usopp took off his headphones, humming along to the quietened music. Kaya waved at him and Mihawk took the chair he’d vacated, letting Usopp off for the night.

“Thanks for a great show,” Kaya said as Usopp waited for her. They walked to the front door of the building and stood waiting. It was a mild night and Usopp would rather be outside than in when he could.

“I’m surprised you played Sogeking,” Kaya said as she peered down the road, waiting for her friend Merry to collect her. “I haven’t heard that song in ages.”

Usopp smiled, waving his arm as a car pulled into their road, clearly destined for their car park. It was Merry and Kaya slid into the car after hugging Usopp. They’d see each other after the weekend, though Usopp would probably text her a bit asking if he was allowed this and that. The show wouldn’t be the same without her.

The clunk of an old car sounded a while after Kaya had left, and Usopp picked his rucksack up from where he’d set it on the ground. A blue car pulled into the road and stopped at the entrance to the cark park, the driver opening his door and standing up.

“Need a ride?” he called, in attempt to be suave no doubt. Usopp rolled his eyes and jogged over to the car, wrestling with the door and eventually opening it.

“You need a new car,” Usopp said as he sat down. The door shut with a slam and he winced.

“Careful of the rust bucket,” the driver said as he slid back in. Sanji turned with a glare, taking the handbreak off and setting the car into gear. They drove away with a symphony of squeaks.

“Seriously, Franky can’t do anything for it anymore, get a new one.” Usopp hated this car and he had no idea why Sanji was so attached to it. “It’s not like we can’t afford one.”

“Oi,” Sanji said, throwing the remainder of a cigarette out of his window. “I’ll have you know this car was my pride and joy growing up. Sure she’s old, but she’s a beauty still.”

Usopp snorted as the car gave a giant clunk.

“Okay, we can look at a few websites, but don’t expect anything,” Sanji grated out. “It would be nice to have a working radio.”

Usopp glanced at him with a knowing smile.

“What, so you could leave work when you’re supposed to and listen to the show in the car?” Usopp let his head rest against the seat. 

Sanji pulled into their apartment’s parking area, heading to their spot and parking beautifully for such a shitty car. It didn’t even have power steering.

“Sogeking though?” Usopp said as they entered the lift, pressing the button for their floor. Sanji smelt of kitchens and sweat and Usopp watched as he shifted in his shoes, feet sore from standing up all day.

“You’ve been humming it in the house all week,” Sanji said, lacing his fingers with Usopp’s and pulling him to their door. “I knew you’d want to play it.”

Of course Sanji would know, Usopp thought as they tumbled though their front door, lips meeting and teeth bumping awkwardly.

“And I love it too,” Sanji said, turning the light on and pulling Usopp close. “Not as much as I love you, though.”

All in all, Usopp thought, he was a lucky guy.


End file.
